Obesity is a medical condition affecting numerous humans in a number of countries throughout the world, and is associated with or induces other diseases or conditions. In particular, obesity is a serious risk factor for diseases and conditions such as diabetes, hypertension, gallbladder disease, cancer, polycystic ovary disease and arteriosclerosis and can contribute to elevated levels of cholesterol in the blood. In addition, increased body weight due to obesity places a burden on joints causing arthritis, pain, and stiffness. Overeating and obesity have become a problem in the general population. Consequently there is interest in reducing food intake, losing weight, reducing weight, and/or maintaining a healthy body weight and lifestyle.